Thank You
is Hikari's first character song from ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ''Vocal Album EXTREME VOCAL LUMINARIO!! ~We Have the Same Dream~. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Daisukina min'na no tame ni watashi kyō mo ganbacchau Massuguna kagayaki de zutto watashi mitsumete itai taisetsuna mono Kokoro ni saita chīsana hana wa mada dare ni mo ne himitsu no kimochi Kujikesōna toki wa sarigenai egao ga Totteoki no yūki ni kawaru no nē arigatō Hitori janai tte kidzuita toki patto sora ga harete iku ne Atarashī watashi e to umarekawaru yokan ga suru no hikari wo abite Kaze ga hakonda watabōshi wa yasashisa no tane mune ni fuyasu no Kanashimi wa itsushika ameagari no niji ne Kinō no namida arai nagaseba tsuyoku nareru Tokubetsuna nanika janakute itsumo tonari ni iru yōna Nukumori ni nareta nara son'na negai dakishimeteru no hikari no naka de Yume wa mada tōkute mirai yurasu yoru mo Hitomi tojite sutekina ashita wo imēji shite Daisukina min'na no tame ni watashi motto ganbacchau Massuguna kagayaki de zutto watashi mitsumete itai taisetsuna mono |-|Kanji= 大好きなみんなのために　私　今日もがんばっちゃう まっすぐな輝きで　ずっと私　みつめていたい　大切なもの 心に咲いた小さな花は　まだ誰にもね　ひみつの気持ち くじけそうなときは　さりげない笑顔が とっておきの勇気に変わるの　ねぇ　ありがとう ひとりじゃないって気づいたとき　パッと空が晴れていくね 新しい私へと　生まれ変わる予感がするの　光を浴びて 風が運んだ綿帽子は　優しさの種　胸に増やすの 悲しみはいつしか　雨上がりの虹ね きのうの涙　洗い流せば　強くなれる 特別な何かじゃなくて　いつもとなりにいるような 温もりになれたなら　そんな願い　抱きしめてるの　光の中で 夢はまだ遠くて　未来揺らす夜も 瞳閉じて　すてきな明日を　イメージして 大好きなみんなのために　私　もっとがんばっちゃう まっすぐな輝きで　ずっと私　みつめていたい　大切なもの |-| English= For the sake of everyone that I love, I will do the very best that I can today. I want my gaze to always be fixed straight on the dazzling shine of those things that I hold most precious to me. In my heart a little flower began to open up its blooms, still unknown to anyone, these secret feelings of mine. At those times my spirits were brought low, you would give me your untroubled smile, Moving me to courage, which I treasure so much. Hey, thank you for that. When I realized I wasn't alone then, suddenly the skies grew clear and the sun came out. I felt as if I was being born again into a brand new me as I was flooded with light. Seeds of tenderness begin to grow in my heart, from the dandelion fluff carried here by the wind. All of my sorrow is, before I know it, after rain, changed into a rainbow, If you wash away the tears of yesterday, then you will be stronger than before. Not everything's special but when I am always by your side I make a wish to have you become my warmth when I hug you in the light As the night sways towards the future, I realize my dreams are still faraway As I close my eyes, I see an image of how amazing tomorrow will be For the sake of everyone that I love, I will do the very best that I can today. I want my gaze to always be fixed straight on the dazzling shine of those things that I hold most precious to me. Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs